nc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Eeria
The Republic of Eeria is a Country governed by a Democratic Monarchy. A system created by it's founder and upheld by its current Ruler Queen Eeria IV to give the public the largest amount of freedom in government available in the surrounding area. Eeria borders Azelea to the east, and has close maritime borders with Arcannon and Ocharia, Eeria also borders the Kara Kingdom to the north. History Founded in 970 The Republic has slowly grown upon the Continent upon which it is based, as the country grew it's understanding of technology grew with it, to the point where in 1038 they acquired funding for a large Supercollider, aptly named the Large Block Collider. Initially periled by famine the Republic of Eeria produced a large, farm, which used more water than most others, as the land was near infertile and dry, due to the lack of rain. With the discovery of large amounts of mineable Uranium the Republic started work on a Uranium Refinery, then replaced the old Coal Power Station with a small Nuclear Reactor, which output just enough to run the city. With the Completion of the Collider, the country decided to create a second reactor, which was decommissioned and moved from the capital to the City of Avian, in favour of an Advanced Gas-Cooled Reactor Supplied by the country of Vielport. The Republic of Eeria has mainly kept away from conflict instead aiming to further the current understanding of science, and furthering technology. The closest recent conflict that Eeria nearly entered was one that arose in 1039AC when the Republic of Ocharia fired ICBMs close to Arcannonian lands. Government The Republic of Eeria is run by a Democratic Monarchy, the governing system was created by the Founder and has been upheld by the rulers including the current Ruler. This system works through two bodies working in conjunction, a Monarch and Parliament. The Parliament is Democratically elected by the inhabitants of the country once a year. Should the People grow resentful of the Ruling Monarchy they can call a vote to replace them with that of a current Parliamentary Member, which is voted upon by not only the monarch and the current MPs but also the citizens of the country, this vote occurs at the same time as the next Parliamentary vote, meaning that the ruling bodies can be completely changed each year should the people wish it. As of yet there has only been one such governing vote to replace the monarch, resulting in the current leader. Due to this system there has not been a civil war nor a rebellious overthrowing of the government by the people. Landmarks The Monarch's Eyrie The Monarch's Eyrie is the residence of the Monarchy and the economic, cultural and political epicentre of the Republic of Eeria. Originally discovered as a ruin dating back to 350BC it was repaired and reconstructed by the Eerian Workers Union in 980AC. Monument Tower Monument Tower was built to preserve the honour and memory of the founding ruler, and was constructed shortly after their death, Monument Tower was built in the style used to construct The Monarch's Eyrie, influenced by the ruins. This style was later used in the construction of the City of Avian due to it's location. Category:Countries